Field
The present disclosure relates to a print processing technique for rotating image data.
Description of the Related Art
Processing executed in a printing device includes processing for rotating image data in conjunction with a print medium, e.g., a sheet, including an envelope. A user selects a top, i.e., in an upward and downward direction of an image and also referred to as a “top-bottom direction”, of the image data by using an image editing application, etc . . . A printer driver transmits the image data including information, i.e., top-bottom information, indicating the selected top, to a printing device. A printing device discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-24507 analyzes the received image data to acquire the top-bottom information. The printing device rotates the image data to match the orientation of the image indicated by the top-bottom information with the orientation of the sheet, e.g., a side of a flap of the envelope.
Mobile terminals such as smartphones are widely used, and now some printing devices can print images based on the image data transmitted from mobile terminals. Unfortunately, some applications operating in the mobile terminals do not have a function enabling a user to select the top of the image data, or for transmitting the image data including the information indicating the top of the image data to the printing device. Thus, the printing device can receive the image data including the top-bottom information indicating a direction undesired by the user, or image data that does not even include top-bottom information. Such inaccuracy or absence of the top-bottom information makes it difficult to appropriately rotate the image data to match the orientation of the sheet the image data is to be printed on.